board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Disney Animated Character
The "Best Disney Animated Character" tournament took place in Dec 2008 through March 2009 to determine who was the favorite Disney character on Board 8. The seeds for this 128 character tourney are based upon the rankings from the recent Save My Disney Character as well as some nominations. The contest was run by BrettEagles. In the finale, Ariel defeated Goofy with a vote of 46-41. Rules *You can vote for only 1 character in each match. *The round will end after 24 hours. *The character with the most votes will be declared the winner and move to the next round. *No changing your votes unless they are quickly changed. If you vote twice, your first vote will count. *If there is a tie, a re-vote will take place the following day. *Feel free to debate or discuss the matchups, but please no vote trading or alliances. Results ROUND ONE * (1) Scrooge McDuck def. (32) Flik: 30-5 * (17) Jiminy Cricket def. (16) Nala: 21-13 * (9) Minnie Mouse def. (24) Owl: 23-12 * (8) Timon def. (25) Thumper: 27-8 * (5) Lilo def. (28) Randall Boggs: 17-14 * (12) Mufasa def. (21) Maid Marian: 25-6 * (13) Dumbo def. (20) Mike Wazowski: 17-14 * (4) Stitch def. (29) Lucifer: 24-7 * (30) Dale def. (3) Remy: 24-10 * (19) Pumbaa def. (14) Esmeralda: 25-10 * (11) Winnie the Pooh def. (22) Piglet: 29-6 * (6) Aladdin def. (27) Alfredo Linguini: 31-4 * (7) Baloo def. (26) Queen of Hearts: 19-10 * (10) Simba def. (23) Abu: 25-4 * (15) Goofy def. (18) Ratigan: 24-5 * (2) Fa Mulan def. (31) Grumpy: 19-10 * (1) WALL-E def. (32) Merlin: 16-10 * (17) Pongo def. (16) Cinderella: 16-10 * (24) Rabbit def. (9) Chesire Cat: 15-11 * (8) The Beast def. (25) Flounder: 23-3 * (5) Pluto def. (28) Jane Porter: 26-3 * (12) Eeyore def. (21) Prince John: 22-7 * (20) Li Shang def. (13) EVE: 19-9 * (4) Belle def. (29) Clayton: 25-4 * (3) Buzz Lightyear def. (30) Helen Parr/Elastigirl: 14-8 * (14) Robin Hood def. (19) Kaa: 19-4 * (11) Hades def. (22) Tod: 17-6 * (6) Ursula def. (27) Bagheera: 15-8 * (7) Mickey Mouse def. (26) Kuzco: 21-8 * (23) Pete def. (10) Megara: 16-13 * (15) Jafar def. (18) Sir Hiss: 24-5 * (31) Dopey def. (2) Meeko: 17-11 * (1) Ariel def. (32) Pinocchio: 18-12 * (16) Captain Hook def. (17) Peter Pan: 17-12 * (9) Alice def. (24) Scuttle: 19-11 * (8) Bambi def. (25) Little John: 21-9 * (5) Dory def. (28) Quasimodo: 17-10 * (12) Sebastian def. (21) Daisy Duck: 17-10 * (13) The Tramp def. James P. "Sully" Sullivan: 15-11 * (4) Jasmine def. (29) Lumiere: 19-7 * (30) Chip def. (3) Tinker Bell: 15-10 * (14) Gaston def. (19) Emile: 21-5 * (11) The Genie def. (22) Tigger: 16-10 * (27) Nemo def. (6) Flower: 19-7 * (26) Snow White def. (7) Miss Bianca: 17-10 * (10) Scar def. (23) Zazu: 22-5 * (15) Woody def. (18) Timothy Q. Mouse: 19-8 * (2) Donald Duck def. (31) Ludwig Von Drake: 26-1 * (1) Launchpad McQuack def. (32) TJ: 14-7 * (17) Cogsworth def. (16) Bernard: 15-7 * (9) Iago def. (24) Rafiki: 13-7 * (8) Cruella de Vil def. (25) Max Goof: 13-9 * (28) Mr. Incredible def. (5) Toaster: 13-11 * (21) Jack Skellington def. (12) The Mad Hatter: 17-6 * (13) Maleficent def. (20) Kit Cloudkicker: 19-5 * (4) Hercules def. (29) Mr. Smee: 17-7 * (3) Darkwing Duck def. (30) Oogie Boogie: 17-4 * (14) Mushu def. (19) Gadget: 16-5 * (22) Lady def. (11) Kim Possible: 13-8 * (27) Mowgli def. (6) Basil: 14-7 * (26) The March Hare def. (7) Bolt: 14-7 * (23) The Magic Carpet def. (10) Judge Claude Frollo: 15-8 * (15) Aurora def. (18) Don Karnage: 12-11 * (2) Kronk def. (31) Monterey Jack: 13-10 ROUND TWO * (1) Scrooge McDuck def. (17) Jiminy Cricket: 20-10 * (8) Timon def. (9) Minnie Mouse: 18-11 * (12) Mufasa def. (5) Lilo: 16-7 * (13) Dumbo def. (4) Stitch: 12-11 * (19) Pumbaa def. (30) Dale: 14-11 * (6) Aladdin def. (11) Winnie the Pooh: 16-9 * (10) Simba def. (7) Baloo: 16-6 * (15) Goofy def. (2) Fa Mulan: 14-8 * (1) WALL-E def. (17) Pongo: 20-8 * (8) The Beast def. (24) Rabbit: 17-11 * (5) Pluto def. (12) Eeyore: 12-11 * (4) Belle def. (20) Li Shang: 15-7 * (3) Buzz Lightyear def. (14) Robin Hood: 16-14 * (11) Hades def. (6) Ursula: 21-9 * (7) Mickey Mouse def. (23) Pete: 20-7 * (15) Jafar def. (31) Dopey: 20-7 * (1) Ariel def. (16) Captain Hook: 16-13 * (9) Alice def. (8) Bambi: 16-13 * (5) Dory def. (12) Sebastian: 12-6 * (4) Jasmine def. (13) The Tramp: 11-7 * (30) Chip def. (14) Gaston: 15-9 * (11) The Genie def. (27) Nemo: 19-5 * (10) Scar def. (26) Snow White: 15-8 * (2) Donald Duck def. (15) Woody: 16-7 * (1) Launchpad McQuack def. (17) Cogsworth: 15-10 * (9) Iago def. (8) Cruella de Vil: 13-12 * (21) Jack Skellington def. (28) Mr. Incredible: 15-9 * (4) Hercules def. (13) Maleficent: 13-11 * (3) Darkwing Duck def. (14) Mushu: 15-7 * (27) Mowgli def. (22) Lady: 12-11 * (23) The Magic Carpet def. (26) The March Hare: 14-12 * (2) Kronk def. (15) Aurora: 14-11 ROUND THREE * (1) Scrooge McDuck def. (8) Timon: 16-12 * (12) Mufasa def. (13) Dumbo: 21-8 * (6) Aladdin def. (19) Pumbaa: 25-6 * (15) Goofy def. (10) Simba: 19-12 * (8) The Beast def. (1) WALL-E: 19-13 after 17-17 tie * (4) Belle def. (5) Pluto: 17-16 * (3) Buzz Lightyear def. (11) Hades: 19-15 * (7) Mickey Mouse def. (15) Jafar: 20-15 * (1) Ariel def. (9) Alice: 13-9 * (4) Jasmine def. (5) Dory: 14-9 * (11) The Genie def. (30) Chip: 17-9 * (2) Donald Duck def. (10) Scar: 14-12 * (1) Launchpad McQuack def. (9) Iago: 14-7 * (21) Jack Skellington def. (4) Hercules: 11-10 * (3) Darkwing Duck def. (27) Mowgli: 17-7 * (2) Kronk def. (23) The Magic Carpet: 17-7 ROUND FOUR * (1) Scrooge McDuck def. (12) Mufasa: 21-15 * (15) Goofy def. (6) Aladdin: 17-10 * (4) Belle def. (8) The Beast: 13-12 * (7) Mickey Mouse def. (3) Buzz Lightyear: 21-12 * (1) Ariel def. (4) Jasmine: 22-20 * (2) Donald Duck def. (11) The Genie: 17-14 * (21) Jack Skellington def. (1) Launchpad McQuack: 21-16 * (3) Darkwing Duck def. (2) Kronk: 17-15 QUARTERFINALS * (15) Goofy def. (1) Scrooge McDuck: 20-16 after 20-20 tie * (7) Mickey Mouse def. (4) Belle: 22-14 * (1) Ariel def. (2) Donald Duck: 36-35 * (21) Jack Skellington def. (3) Darkwing Duck: 25-21 SEMI-FINALS * (15) Goofy def. (7) Mickey Mouse: 21-17 * (1) Ariel def. (21) Jack Skellington: 42-37 FINALS * (1) Ariel def. (15) Goofy: 46-41 X-Stats X-Stats provided by Calintares *1 Ariel 50,00 *2 Donald Duck 49,30 *3 Jasmine 47,62 *4 Goofy 47,13 *5 Jack Skelington 46,84 *6 Scar 45,50 *7 Captain Hook 44,83 *8 Scrooge McDuck 44,65 *9 Hercules 44,61 *10 Genie 44,53 *11 Darkwing Duck 42,76 *12 Mickey Mouse 42,17 *13 Alice 40,91 *14 Maleficent 40,89 *15 Launchpad McQuack 40,51 *16 Kronk 40,09 *17 Pinnochio 40,00 *18 Timon 38,27 *19 Dory 37,27 *20 Mufasa 37,21 *21 Peter Pan 37,10 *22 The Tramp 37,04 *23 Bambi 36,68 *24 Simba 36,48 *25 Jafar 36,14 *26 Aurora 35,28 *27 Mr. Incredible 35,13 *28 Aladdin 34,91 *29 Montery Jack 34,86 *30 Fa Mulan 34,27 *31 Tigger 34,25 *32 Don Carnage 33,75 *33 Belle 32,80 *34 Cogsworth 32,41 *35 Toaster 32,20 *36 Pluto 31,80 *37 Snow White 31,65 *38 The Beast 31,48 *39 James P. Sullivan 31,34 *40 Chip 30,83 *41 Buzz Lightyear 30,67 *42 Eeyore 30,42 *43 Woody 30,01 *44 Scuttle 30,00 *45 Jiminy Cricket 29,76 *46 Minnie Mouse 29,03 *47 Robbin Hood 28,62 *47 WALL-E 28,62 *49 Quasimodo 27,61 *50 Mushu 27,21 *51 Hades 27,06 *52 TJ 27,00 *52 Iago 27,00 *54 Mr. Smee 26,02 *55 Cruella De Vil 25,92 *56 Lumiere 25,64 *57 Winnie the Pooh 25,13 *58 Mowgli 24,94 *59 Sebastian 24,84 *60 Rabbit 24,74 *61 Tinker Bell 24,66 *62 Mad Hatter 24,44 *63 Lady 23,86 *64 Grumpy 23,64 *65 Miss Bianka 23,45 *66 Magic Carpet 23,39 *67 Kuzko 23,26 *68 Gaston 23,12 *69 Nala 22,76 *70 Lilo 22,65 *71 Helen Parr/Elastigirl 22,3 *72 Merlin 22,02 *73 Little John 22,01 *74 Pete 21,86 *75 Mach Hare 21,59 *76 Max Goof 21,21 *77 Chesire Cat 20,93 *78 Li Shang 20,87 *79 Bernard 20,62 *80 Dumbo 20,53 *81 Randall Boggs 20,45 *82 Owl 19,91 *83 Baloo 19,90 *84 Stitch 19,63 *85 Megara 19,60 *86 Rafiki 18,90 *87 Dopey 18,74 *88 Nemo 18,55 *89 Mike Wazowski 18,54 *90 Daisy Duck 18,40 *91 Kim Possible 18,18 *92 Timothy Q. Mouse 17,78 *93 Thumper 17,49 *94 Kit Cloudkicker 17,04 *95 Zazu 16,85 *96 Basil 16,63 *97 Pongo 16,36 *98 Oogie Boogie 16,29 *99 Judge Claude Frollo 16,27 *100 Ratigan 16,25 *101 Ursula 16,23 *102 Meeko 14,72 *103 Prince John 14,69 *104 Maid Marian 14,40 *105 Bolt 14,39 *106 Tod 14,12 *107 Queen of Hearts 13,72 *108 Pumbaa 13,51 *109 EVE 13,42 *110 Gadget 12,96 *111 Flik 12,76 *112 Cinderella 12,58 *113 Sir Hiss 12,46 *114 Dale 11,89 *115 Bagheera 11,29 *116 Abu 10,06 *117 Flower 9,99 *118 Kaa 9,96 *119 Clayton 9,05 *120 Emilie 8,89 *121 Lucifer 8,87 *122 Piglet 8,62 *123 Alfredo Linguini 7,98 *124 Esmeralda 7,72 *125 Flounder 7,27 *126 Remy 6,99 *127 Jane Porter 6,58 *128 Ludvig Von Drake 3,65 External Link The Bracket Category:Contests